Alone At Last
by lukedanesloverr
Summary: JJ. Luke and Lorelai spend the day at Harvey’s Beach. More than friendship ensues.
1. Can Men and Women Be Friends?

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Luke and Lorelai would have been happily married by season six.  
A/N: Nothing happened between Lorelai and Chris at Sookie's wedding. Rory and Jess never got in a car accident. LL are on friendly terms during the summer before S3.

* * *

Chapter One: Can Men and Women Be Friends? 

It was a relatively normal day at Luke's. Kirk had changed his mind six times before placing his final order, Caesar had managed to fry his hand along with the chicken fingers, and Miss Patty had made many crude remarks regarding the fact that Luke was wearing his grey t-shirt, minus the flannel. To state the obvious, a t-shirt was not Luke's normal attire while at work, but the sudden heat wave that was smoldering all of Star's Hollow scratched flannel off the list of practical things to wear.

Luke sighed and adjusted his baseball cap. There was no denying he was stressed out, partly because of the exhaustion from working in the heat, and partly because of Miss Patty's seductive glances. He rolled his eyes at the sound of a whistle and was about to scold Patty, but then he caught a glimpse of the blue-eyed brunette standing before him.

He returned his gaze to his pad of paper and spoke nonchalantly, "Keep your clothes on."

Lorelai retorted, "What makes you think I had any intention of taking them off? Besides, my cat-call was meant for Kirk's ears."

Luke raised an eyebrow, "Let us hope that's not the case."

She let out a soft chuckle and took a seat at the counter, "Coffee, please."

He gave her a strange look, "It's a hundred degrees outside."

"Hence the reason for iced-coffee."

"We don't sell iced-coffee."

"Well, then you should start."

He rolled his eyes, and after a slight hesitation, he disappeared into the storage room, reappearing moments later with a cup full of ice. He poured her a cup of coffee, poured the ice into the mug, and placed it in front of her, "The things I do for you..."

"You deserve a medal." She smirked as she brought the mug to her lips and took a sip of the refreshing liquid. She shined a smile of satisfaction and placed the mug back down, returning her gaze to his outfit, "Luke, I don't know if I'm okay with the new uniform. It's very unprofessional." she said, looking him up and down.

He completely ignored her words, "Will you be having anything else?"

"Nah, I already ate at the inn. Fruit salad. You should be proud."

Luke nodded his head, "Healthy choice."

She continued, "Delicately sprinkled with an inch-thick coating of sugar..." He rolled his eyes, she smiled at the way her eating habits repulsed him. Her thoughts then became focused on the fact that the breeze from the nearest fan was reaching nowhere near her. She thought she would give Luke the honor of not complaining in his face for another ten minutes, but the thought quickly passed, "You really need air-conditioning in here, or at least another fan". He stared at her blankly for a few seconds and then replied, "I have three."

"You need more."

Luke released a deep breath and momentarily stopped wiping the counter, "Do you have anything better to do?"

"Than to sit here nagging you?" she wrinkled her forehead, pretending to be lost in thought, "Nope."

"Go home. I'm sure you'll find something remotely interesting to do there."

"Luke, you don't understand. With Rory in Washington and all this time to myself, I'm starting to realize just how little of a life I have. I mean, I make friends with the shadows on my wall. I talk to myself in public, I talk in my sleep, it's bad."

"Is your name Rob Thomas, and are you the principle lead singer and songwriter of the band Matchbox Twenty?"

She slammed her hands on the diner counter, "I'm thinking I should be medicated."

He leaned closer towards her and spoke in an unconvinced tone, "You're just now realizing this?"

She narrowed her eyes in his direction and then continued with her nagging, "Entertain me."

"Do I look like a clown?"

She responded with the most serious of faces, "Yes."

He shook his head, "I walked right into that one, didn't I?"

She smiled, "Mhm."

Luke shook his head as he tried to hold back the smile. He then adjusted his baseball cap again, letting out a relaxed sigh when a customer entered the diner - the open door allowing a cool breeze to pass through the room, licking the glistening beads of sweat from his forehead.

While sitting only a few feet away from him, Lorelai found herself taking multiple secretive glances in Luke's direction. His tight-fitted shirt was definitely working for him, and for her as well. She mentally cursed him for depriving the ladies of Star's Hollow of such a nice treat - what was he thinking covering up in all that damn flannel? Lorelai then caught herself exploring for too long. She quickly darted her eyes to the counter, praying to God that he hadn't noticed her staring. She lamely announced, "It's really hot."

"Sure is."

She looked around the diner, her eyes searching for a new topic of discussion, before she spoke again, "I passed Taylor on my way here. Man, you should've seen him..."

"Did the snowcone machine break again?"

"You bet. I wouldn't be surprised if he called in the National Guard."

"Seems like something Taylor would do."

"Undeniably." A few moments of silence filled their area again. Lorelai propped her right elbow on the counter and rested her chin in her hand as she pouted, "I really wish I had a pool."

"You do know there's a lake five minutes away from your house, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't like lakes. They're too.. Lake-y."

"Lake-y? Making up words again?"

She ignored his statement, "I'd rather go to the beach, you know? That way I can be one-hundred percent sure that I won't be dragged under the water by some swamp creature."

He waved his hand in the air, "Then go to the beach."

"Did I not mention the finger puppets?" Luke just continued to count his tips. Lorelai then widened her eyes, "Harvey's Beach, that's where I used to go."

Luke lifted his head, "Wow, I used to spend all summer there. Last time I was at Harvey's Beach, I was like eighteen."

Lorelai smiled at the remembrance, "When I was a kid I used to go with my friend Trish and her family. They had that, uh, snack stand where the cute boy worked? Remember? He looked like Emilio Estevez."

"Oh, I remember the snack stand, not Emilio."

Her lips broke into a wider smile, "We used to do cartwheels to get his attention."

"I remember my sister picking up someone's cigarette butt behind that stand and smoking it."

"Um, ew?"

"Yeah. You know, we could have been there at the same time on the same day, isn't that weird?"

She smiled at the thought, "Yeah, Extremely."

He smiled in her direction, but then abruptly tore his eyes away when he felt more than enough time had passed. He cleared his throat and adverted his gaze to the diner counter. He then looked back up at her, "You know, maybe we could..."

"What?"

He shook his head, dismissing the thought, "Ah, never mind."

A smile began to play at her lips, "What, Luke? Say it."

"No, it's stupid. Forget it."

She nodded and smiled before lifting her head back up to face him, "Maybe we could go to the beach tomorrow."

He lifted his head, "We?"

"Yes, we. You up for it?"

Of course he was up for it, but he didn't want to sound too eager, "It's not a good idea..."

"Luke, one day without working won't kill you."

"You'd be surprised."

Lorelai pouted her lips, "Pleaaase. C'mon, Luke."

He waited a few moments before finally shrugging his shoulders, only appearing to be aggravated, "Alright, just as long as Caesar can cover for me." Lorelai squealed with delight and quickly stood up, "Now I have some motivation to raid my closet for a bathing suit."

He narrowed his eyes, "I didn't give you an answer yet."

"Sure you did. Caesar can cover, no problem."

He called after her as she headed for the door, "Lorelai-"

"See you tomorrow -- 9am sharp!"

-x-

Nothing could have prepared Luke for the hour-long time span it took for him to decide what to wear. Most guys preparing for a day at the beach would throw on a pair of swimming trunks, an old pair of thongs, and a comfortable t-shirt. The only difference was, they didn't have to impress Lorelai Gilmore.

Luke assumed there was a Lorelai out there for everybody, though. That sweet, independent, powering lass, that inadvertently ruled every man's life, unaware of all that could come from a simple smile, innocent wink, or glance. Lorelai was unaware of just how much she affected Luke.

As he tore his closets and drawers apart, he found the same questions running through his head; What will she think of this? Or this? Or that over there? Nothing seemed to be right. He finally settled on a pair of black board shorts and an appropriate-fitting white t-shirt. Of course, no matter how many times he told himself that he looked fine, most of his thoughts while driving to the beach, with Lorelai in the passenger seat of his truck, revolved around how self-conscious he was.

After a thirty-minute ride, they finally reached their destination. As they pulled into the parking-lot, Luke couldn't help but feel a headache coming on at the sight of mini-vans surrounding him. The last thing he wanted was to be in the midst of little kids running around pulling crabs out of their diapers.

Lorelai helped him unload the truck, and they began on their quest to find a quiet spot to settle.

She defensively pointed at him, "Hey, you're the one who said I could choose the songs we listened to on the way here."

Luke retorted, "Yes, and you grossly exploited that privilege."

"It's a privilege to control the radio in your truck?"

"Yes, and a very rare privilege at that."

"My... Don't we think highly of ourselves..."

Luke ignored this and stopped in his tracks, "Is this a good spot?"

Lorelai took a look around, noticing they were just a few feet away from the water, and rather secluded from the rest of the beach. It was quiet, serene, it was nice. "It's perfect."

Luke let out a sigh of relief as he dropped Lorelai's 100 lb. beach bag from his arms, "What the hell do you have in here?"

"All the essentials, Luke. Donuts and cookies and chips and-"

"Lorelai, I said I would take care of the food."

She chuckled, "Hah, like I would trust you with that."

"I wasn't thinking vegetables and tofu, I was thinking hot dogs and fries from the snack stand."

"Oh." Lorelai then stood on the tips of her toes to see over Luke's shoulder, getting a not-so-clear view of the snack stand, "Geez, Emilio has changed a bit since I last saw him." she squinted her eyes, "Actually, I'm not so sure that's Emilio..."

Luke was too occupied in laying out the towels to pay attention to what she was saying, "Right." He then sighed as he collapsed on the towel, placed his cap over his eyes for shade, and spread his arms out.

Lorelai had other plans, "Um, hello, what do you think you're doing?"

He hesitated before answering, "Resting."

"Oh, no, I don't think so, Buddy."

"I just lugged your bag of crap all the way over here. Just give me a second to regulate my breath, will ya?"

"Okay, okay, you're right. That's totally understandable."

"Thanks for agreeing."

She took a seat beside him, "How long are you gonna be?"

He let out a sigh, "Lorelai, it's 9:30, the sun isn't even that warm yet. You have the whole day to enjoy the beach. Just relax."

She nodded, "Relax. I can do that."

Surprising herself, Lorelai found it rather easy to relax. With the company of Luke beside her, and the sound of the waves crashing against the shore, it took no effort at all to shut her eyes for a while. All of the stress from working at the inn quickly slipped from her mind, and she found herself worrying less about Rory in Washington. Right now her main concern was whether or not Luke could hear her stomach growling, it seemed like it was on stereo-mode. She hoped he couldn't hear. That would be rather embarrassing considering the fact that he stopped on his way here to get her a McDonald's Breakfast Meal.

As her mind drifted from thought to thought, Lorelai found herself drifting farther and farther from reality. It was the sound of a woman's giggle and a man's husky laugh that caused her to awake. She peered through slitted eyes in the direction of the water, where she spotted a young couple. She couldn't help but notice the similarities between the woman and, well, somebody who was once very close to Luke.

Lorelai slightly turned her head to the side, expecting to see Luke sleeping. He wasn't though, he too was looking in the direction of the couple. She watched Luke as he watched them, calmly, no doubt thinking about the woman who up and left him, again.

Lorelai turned her head back to them, and then broke the silence, "... Luke is that-"

He answered before she could finish, "No, looks like her though, doesn't it?"

Lorelai nodded, "Exactly like her."

Luke shrugged his shoulders and then continued, "Rachel's hair isn't as blonde, and she's not as tall."

Lorelai couldn't ignore the sudden pang of jealousy that hit her when Luke described Rachel. She figured it was only normal that he remembed those things about her, though. They had been together for such a long time before it ultimately ended a year ago.

Lorelai furrowed her eyebrows as she thought about Rachel leaving Luke for the second time. She silently questioned why she fought so hard for Luke in the first place. Maybe she just wanted him to forgive her? Lorelai then found herself asking the question outloud, "Luke, why did the two of you-"

"I really don't... wanna talk about it."

"Oh. Oh, okay." They remained silent for a few moments, before Lorelai asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Luke hesitantly sat up, resting on his arms, "Thinking? I don't know. Regretting, mostly."

She smiled weakly, with sympathy, "You know, Luke, Rachel's not the only woman in the world for you."

"Yeah, I know."

"You'll meet someone, I know you will."

"I guess." He quickly turned to face her, almost startling her, "It got a lot warmer out, huh?"

Lorelai turned her head away from him again, immediately embarrassed for having over-stepped. She nodded her head, still reacting to the sudden change in conversation, "Uhh, yeah. Yeah, it did."

Her eyes followed Luke as he quickly stood up, pulling his shirt over his head. She didn't know why, but seeing his bare chest was making her smile uncontrollably. They were at the beach, obviously that consisted of limited clothing. Still, Lorelai felt her face reddening, and tried to hide the embarrassed smile playing at her lips as she turned her head away from him.

She then pulled herself together, standing up, and discarding her own shirt, revealing a baby blue string bikini top. She hesitated before unzipping her shorts, "Are we going in the water?"

Luke laughed, "No one's forcing you."

"No, I know, I just -" What was with her? Okay, she was finding Luke mildly more attractive than yesterday, but did she have to make it so obvious? Lorelai mentally kicked herself for being so awkward, and then caught up with Luke as he reached the water.

Goose bumps immediately took over her body as she entered the water knee-deep. Luke was already in at his waist, and walking in further. She called out to him, and winced and squealed as she entered deeper, "Ahhh... Oh, God, this is cold. Luke! Luke, come back here!" She shivered as she continued, "Okay, this confirms it. If I were Rose, I would have stayed on that safety boat with my mother. No, 'you jump, I jump' nonsense."

"How very romantic of you" he shouted back.

"Jack had already warned her of the freezing water. Giving her full evidence to think back on. You more than anyone should think she was making a stupid decision... Am I right? Luke?" She lifted her head and her stomach dropped when he was nowhere in sight. She shielded her eyes from the sun, looking in every direction, but there was no sign of him. Needless to say, she was entirely unprepared for the immediate grasp on her waist, and reacted in a blood-curdling scream.

Luke's head surfaced seconds later, a huge grin plastered on his face. She splashed him countless times, cursing and yelling, but couldn't stop from smiling. She ended with a very effective, "You're evil!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "You make it too easy."

"You better watch your back."

He spoke in a sarcastic tone, "Man, that was a powerful threat right there..."

Her mouth widened in awe at the reaction of his continuos flirting, "You've been warned, pal. I'll hit you with so many lefts, you'll be begging for a right."

He moved closer towards her, "Oh, really?"

"Really." The teasing smirk remained on her face as the waves pushed him closer towards her, giving her a better view of the water droplets trailing down the ripples of his chest. She lifted her eyes and smiled at the way his hair slicked back, and the way his blue eyes stood out so vibrantly. He smiled too, and his eyes burned through her own. Her confidence began sweeping away at the realization of their closeness, though. She thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest as he moved closer and closer, until his face was a mere five inches away from hers. Her gaze immediately dropped to his lips, but tore away just as quickly when she saw him sheepishly advert his gaze to the water.

They wavered there for a few moments, Luke wading in on the awkwardness. His eyes aimlessly wandered around them, taking no particular interest in anything. Lorelai smiled, and in attempt to ease the awkward moment, she swept her hands back and then forward, playfully splashing him. His eyes immediately darted towards her, he was about to retaliate, but she was too quick to duck underwater.

Not a second passed before she re-surfaced, her teeth chattering, and her dark curls dangling in her face. She laughed as she pushed her hair back and wiped the salty water from her eyes, "Thanks a lot..."

He shot her a look, "You're the one who went under, I had no part of it."

"Correction... the I'm-about-to-splash-you look that you had on your face forced me to go under."

"That makes no sense."

Lorelai shook her head and adverted her gaze to the shore. She turned back to face him, "I'll race you back?"

"You don't stand a chance."

"On your mark - get se-" and then she was off, heading towards the sandy beach, only to be caught up with within seconds.

She laughed hysterically as she tumbled forward, collapsing beside Luke on the towel. She rolled onto her back, her chest rising and falling noticeably as she tried to catch her breath. She turned her head to face him, revealing a look of defeat. Luke spoke breathlessly, "That's what happens when you cheat." Lorelai frowned as he continued, "I mean, you still would have lost if you played fairly, and if you were racing against an eighty-year-old man, but at least your conscience would be clear."

She nudged his arm, trying to hold back a smile, "Shut up."

"It's the truth..."

She nudged him again, "Luke! Stop lowering my self-esteem!"

He nodded his head, "I apologize, that was out of line."

"Your cruelty is really kicking in today... and besides... I lost on purpose, you know, to spare your feelings."

"Oh, well, that was very thoughtful of you. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She looked over at him, confessing and laughing, "I'm so out of breath."

He nodded and returned a smile, "I know, me too."

She rolled onto her stomach, just as Luke was, and rested her head on her arm as she glanced back up at him. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips, "What are you looking at?" There was no denying the obvious sexual tension between the two of them at this moment, yet Lorelai was quick to make light of the situation. She smiled back, "The man in the red speedo heading our way."

Luke immediately sealed his eyes shut, "Ah, jeez.. the nerve of people these days..."

Lorelai laughed, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. I'm obviously looking at you."

He peeked an eye open, and then the second one, "Well, stop, you're creeping me out."

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Okay, fine, I'll stop."

"Good." He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes, still feeling her gaze on him.

"You should take it as a compliment, though. My thanks for you parading that nice bod around."

"Okay, this conversation is ending now."

"I'm sure all of your lady friends in highschool longed to study you for anatomy class."

"Yeah, the teachers too." He turned his head to face her at the sound of her giggles, revealing a straight expression. She stared at him, still laughing, waiting for a smile to break through at any moment, but his face remained the same. Her jaw dropped in awe, "What?!" He then shined a full-fledged smile, laughing at how gullible she was.

"I knew you were kidding!"

"Not judging by the look on your face!"

-x-

An hour had passed before Lorelai could no longer hide the fact that she was starving. Luckily and unsurprisingly, Luke took no hesitation in buying her a burger and fries from the snack stand, and a sandwhich for himself.

As she waited for him to return, Lorelai took the time alone to think about the few hours that had passed. She couldn't count on her fingers the amount of times she felt butterflies in her stomach, all erupting from a single glance from Luke. She figured it was all because of a change in setting. She never found herself interested in Luke at home, not seriously at least. Maybe because every other day was so planned out, nothing different from the daily norm. Being away from everyone, together, was revealing feelings that she never thought she had for Luke.

She smiled as he returned with two plates in his hands.

Luke raised an eyebrow at the sound she made when she finally took her first bite of the burger. She noticed his expression and asked, "Luke, have you ever even tried a hamburger before?"

"No, and I do not plan on doing so anytime in the near future."

She shook her head matter-of-factly, "You haven't lived."

"Apparently, you haven't read "The Jungle", by Upton Sinclair."

She showed little interest in this remark, "Nope."

Luke just shook his head with a smirk on his face.

They ate in silence for a while. Each of them enjoying the fact that they did so without feeling uncomfortable. It was one of the things they enjoyed most about being around each other. Nothing between them was ever forced.

A lot was on Luke's mind while sitting there, However. He figured it was because they were talking about Rachel earlier, that he felt himself wondering about Lorelai's current 'love life'. It took him a while to find the courage to ask her, but he soon did, "So, who are you dating these days?"

"Who am I dating? ... No one at the moment. Besides, I don't think any normal man would be happy with me being here with you, if I were dating them."

"Why? We're just friends."

"Luke, there is no such thing as a male friend when you are dating another male."

"Ah, just like there's no such thing as a female friend when you're dating another female."

Lorelai smiled, "Exactly. I've taught you well..." She sat there chewing the rest of her fry for a moment, before she continued, "But, I don't always agree with those stereotypical sayings."

He took a sip of his water and then asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, for example, Billy Crystal claims in _When Harry Met Sally_, that men and women cannot be friends because the sex part always gets in the way. You and I are friends and we've never had sex."

Luke instantly lifted his head, and looked at her in disbelief, "Oh."

She replied just as stunned, "Wow, that sounded a lot less awkward when it was in my head."

"Oh - Uh - It's okay. You brought up a valid point."

She looked at him questioningly, "I did?"

"Uh... sure. You learn nothing from movies. Unless they're a biography or on the history channel or... something." She watched as he stuttered and squirmed, and couldn't help but notice how adorable it was.

Lorelai's lips soon broke out into a smile, "That was very unconvincing."

Luke laughed, "Yeah it was, wasn't it?"

* * *

TBC 

Hey, everyone. It's only been six months since I've last been on this website... jeesh. I can't even believe how much time has gone by. Once the show ended I totally drifted from everything related to Gilmore Girls, and it wasn't until I saw the commerials for the season seven DVDs that I started to regain interest again.

I logged onto my e-mail the other day and I was so excited over all of the notifications I received, and then I felt like crap when I realized I was annoying so many people by not updating my stories. :/ Sorry? Haha

I'm not going to make any promises I cannot keep by saying that I'll update every day this week. But I can promise you that I will definitely TRY to update SOON. Hopefully too many fans haven't lost interest, but it's understandable if you have. So, I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Luke and Lorelai would have been happily married by season six.  
A/N: Nothing happened between Lorelai and Chris at Sookie's wedding. Rory and Jess never got in a car accident. LL are on friendly terms during the summer before S3.


	2. Whisper When You Tell A Secret

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Luke and Lorelai would have been happily married by season six.  
A/N: Nothing happened between Lorelai and Chris at Sookie's wedding. Rory and Jess never got in a car accident. LL are on friendly terms during the summer before S3.

* * *

Chapter Two: Whisper When You Tell A Secret 

The awkwardness following that comment had quickly subsided. Luke was thankful for that, he wasn't sure he could handle anything else that she may have said.

He soon finished the rest of his sandwhich and then stretched out his arm, "Here, pass me your plate. I'll throw it away." She thanked Luke, and handed it to him, and then quickly looked down.

Luke stood up and watched her suspiciously as her eyes darted all around, like she was searching for something. She then sighed and turned her body to face the ocean as she brought her hands to her arms. He noticed her lips resembled a purple color, and the goose-bumps on her on her skin were clearly visible.

"Lorelai, you can borrow my towel if you want."

She turned her head, surprised to see him still standing there, "Oh, no, that's fine."

"You sure? You look really cold, and your towel looks like its been in the middle of a tornado." She looked down at the towel she was sitting on, completely drenched and covered in wet sand. She looked back up at him, and before she could reply, he was picking up his much cleaner towel and tossing it over to her, "Here."

He then looked up at the sky at the reaction of a cool breeze rushing past him. He realized for the first time how cloudy it had gotten, "Looks like it's gonna rain..."

She replied solemly, "Yeah, I know."

He looked back down to her, silently admiring the sight of her body wrapped in his towel. He tore his eyes away just as quickly, "Maybe we should head back soon?"

Lorelai looked up at the sky and her face immediately sadenned, unable to fathom why this had happened. She didn't want to head back to Star's Hollow, her and Luke _never_ hung out while in Star's Hollow. Not alone, at least. Sure, there was the occasional late-night stop at the diner, but even then they were limited by time and things to do. She slowly nodded her head, "Yeah, I guess so."

His eyes fell on her when he heard the quiet tone in her voice, "Well, we don't have to go home just yet."

She looked up at him questioningly, "What do you mean?"

"Well, we can drive around for a while... If you want."

A small smile pulled at the corners of her lips, "Sure, if you want to."

"Yeah, l'll just throw these out and then we'll pack up."

-x-

Once they finished loading the truck, Luke and Lorelai climbed in and sat there for a moment. He turned to face her, releasing a deep breath, "So, where should we go?"

Her eyes narrowed in thought for a moment, before she smiled and turned to face him, "Okay, right after we pull out of the parking lot, we're gonna take a left."

"A left?" She nodded. He nodded back and turned on the ignition, "You got it."

They took a left out of the parking lot, and then drove straight for about a minute before Lorelai leaned forward trying to get a better look. "Ooh! Okay, here it is! Slow down and turn right here." Luke slowed down, and his eyes followed her finger, which lead to a dirt road entering the woods. "Lorelai, is this private property?"

She looked at him strangely, "Of course not."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"Luke, there's parking right over there."

He squinted his eyes and then spotted an abandoned parking lot, fit for about four cars. He cautiously and slowly pulled in, trying to get a good look at the area. Lorelai grabbed a sweat jacket and hopped out of the truck before it had even come to a complete stop, "Come on, Luke!"

He called after her, "Lorelai, what if it starts to rain?"

"We won't be that long." She smiled and then shut the door, yet Luke didn't budge. She rolled her eys and walked over to the driver's side, opening his door and tugging at his arm, "_Come on_, Luke. Lets _go_."

He sighed and climbed out of the truck, "Alright, alright."

She smiled as they began to follow the small trail, "My friends and I used to come here all the time, you're gonna love it." Luke just mumbled a simple "Oh". He was too caught up on the fact that her hand was still lightly grasping his.

They followed the trail for a while before it turned into a hill. Luke grew more concerned as the hill grew steeper, and he silently worried that this may be dangerous. He looked at the ground and noticed they were no longer walking on dirt, they were now walking on enormous rocks.

He then heard the sound of crashing waves, and noticed Lorelai getting more excited as she climbed faster and faster. Before he knew it, he was standing several feet above the ocean, overlooking a boundless cove. He looked to his side and noticed Lorelai was no longer standing next to him, she was now standing at the edge of the cove, too close to the edge.

"Lorelai, why don't you back up at bit?"

She softly chuckled, "Why? Are you afraid I might fall?"

He watched as she inched closer to the edge, "Lorelai, stop that."

The smile remained on her face, "If I fell, would you come rescue me, Luke?" She stood on one leg, pretending to lose her balance. Luke's face grew more tense, and his voice more harsh, "Lorelai, I mean it, stop!"

Her eyes slightly widened at the tone in his voice, and she slowly backed away from the edge. Luke sighed out of relief, and his voice became soft, "Thank you."

Lorelai eyed Luke as she walked over to him, revealing a cautious look. He looked at her strangely, "What are you doing?" She then took his hand in hers and motioned for him to follow her. As they neared the edge, Luke tensed up, she grasped his hand tighter.

They reached the edge of the cove, and Lorelai then sat down, motioning for him to do the same. He let out a deep breath once he joined her, and then looked over the edge, immediately bringing his head back up again. Lorelai smiled, "Luke, just relax. You're fine." She gently carassed the back of his hand with her thumb, watching as all the muscles in his body loosened.

He finally muttered, "It's not that bad, I guess."

Lorelai smiled, "Nope."

They sat still for a while, each looking out at the horizon. There was no denying that the salty air grew cooler, the hairs on their arms stood up as a gust of wind rushed passed them. Luke turned his head slightly, Lorelai didn't notice. He watched as her damp curls blew wildly around her, and her eyes concentrated on the beauty ahead.

She finally tore her eyes away, like awakening from a trance. She then broke the silence, "It's the most wonderful feeling when you can sit next to somebody and not have to talk."

She turned to face him, meeting his gaze. He smiled, "I agree."

She pulled her sweater closer to her, and then faced forward again, "You know, this is the perfect place to tell secrets - with no one else around." Luke didn't say anything, he just waited for her to continue. "I can never change a song half-way through. Even if I hate a song with all of my being, the second it starts to play, I have to suffer through it."

Luke couldn't help but chuckle. He leaned in close to her ear, his breath tickling her skin as he whispred, "Lorelai, why are you whispering?"

She whispered back, "Because, Luke. I'm telling you a secret... Now it's your turn."

Luke thought for a moment, and then he lowered his head to softly speak, "When I was about seven years old, I pulled the tag off a matress that said "Do Not Remove Under Penalty of Law". I spent the rest of the day hiding under my bed so that the police wouldn't arrest me."

Lorelai doubled over in laughter, "Are you serious?"

Luke nodded, "My dad had to drag me out from under the bed by my legs."

Lorelai shook her head, the smile still plastered on her face, "I definitely cannot picture that."

Luke smiled and then sat there for a few moments before nudging her shoulder, "It's your turn."

Lorelai nudged him back, "I know, I'm thinking." She slowly straightened her posture, like it would somehow help her think. Her expression then became more serious as she admitted, "I'm afraid life won't be as exciting as I want it to be." She looked down at her hands as they fumbled with the hem of her sweat jacket, "I'm thirty-four and... I feel like time is running out, you know?"

"Of course I know. Look at who you're sitting next to."

Lorelai let out a great sigh, "We need to make our lives exciting, Luke. We need to say what we want, and we have to go after it!"

He smiled, "You sound like a Hallmark card."

Lorelai ignored his words, "I want to go to Australia. And I am going to go. And you are going to come with me."

He wrinkled his forehead, "Who says I wanna go to Australia?"

"I don't care whether or not you want to go, Luke. You're coming."

"All because you want me to?"

"Exactly. That is what this whole 'getting what you want' thing is all about."

He waited a moment before replying, "Well, if that's what will make you happy, then I'm in."

Lorelai looked up at him and smiled, grinning from ear to ear. He felt himself mimicking the expression, unable to stop. And when she linked her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder, he doubted his expression could get any more ridiculous.

"You know, Luke, you're a pretty great friend."

"Ah, not really."

"No, you are. Things were so hard for the longest time when I moved to Star's Hollow, but you really changed that for Rory and I." Lorelai paused for a moment, collecting her thoughts, "And, you know, I'll probably want to hide in a closet as soon as I say this but... I don't know why any girl wouldn't want to be with you."

Luke suddenly felt a lump get caught in his throat. He slowly and barely moved away from Lorelai, yet she could still feel the distance. She immediately lifted her head, wishing she had never opened her mouth. She turned away and softly bit her lip, sealing her eyes shut, hoping that this awkward situation could somehow subside just like the last one.

She then turned to face him at the sound of her name, "Lorelai... what would you say if I told you that.. for the past five or so years, I've turned down every woman that wasn't you?"

It was then that Lorelai discovered her sudden inability to speak. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Luke's words, and as he started to speak again, she noticed his voice grew unsteady "Lorelai, Rachel left me because she said I wanted to be with someone else... with you." He nervously looked into her eyes, "It took a while for me to admit it to myself, but..." he paused as he shrugged his shoulders, "she was right."

Luke was relieved to see a timid smile forming at her lips. She spoke in a barely-audible voice, "Really?"

He couldn't say anything, he just silently and slowly nodded his head. Lorelai felt herself leaning towards him, and before she had time to close her eyes, she felt his lips lightly brushing against hers. Her eyes then fluttered shut as his tongue slipped into her parted mouth, skimming over her own. The same butterflies began tickling her stomach as his hand softly caressed her cheek, and his other hand tangled in her curls.

Luke immediately broke the kiss at the sound of thunder erupting in the sky. He leaned his forehead against hers and whispered, "Should we go now?"

She was about to object, but when she felt the first drop of rain splashing on her skin, she nodded her head, and they slowly stood up. She captured his lips in her own again, and dragged her hands down his chest as she smiled against his mouth, "I guess Billy was right."

He chuckled and slightly pulled away from her, "What are you implying, Miss Gilmore?"

She smiled, "Oh, nothing..."

* * *

TBC? I really want to continue I just can't decide where to go from here! Please review and tell me what you think 


	3. Guilty Pleasures and Rainstorms

Disclaimer: If I owned them, Luke and Lorelai would have been happily married by season six.  
A/N: Nothing happened between Lorelai and Chris at Sookie's wedding. Rory and Jess never got in a car accident. LL are on friendly terms during the summer before S3.

* * *

Chapter Three: Guilty Pleasures and Rainstorms 

Luke smiled and drew her body into his for another kiss, the smell and taste of sea salt enveloping his body completely. He held her face in his hands, gratified that this moment was finally happening. He relished the feel of her fingers slipping beneath his t-shirt, and her palms lightly sweeping across his abdomen.

Lorelai slightly jumped at the sound of another eruption of thunder. She laughed into his kiss, "Luke, we really should go." Within seconds the rain began pouring down harder, and the sky grew noticeably darker. She quickly grasped his hand as she yelled for him to move faster down the hill.

Luke held her hand tightly, guiding her as she made her way down the cove. He secretly enjoyed the few times that she slipped, giving him the chance to catch her in his arms and feel her body pressed against his. He smiled at the way her eyes squinted in the rain and met his, to thank him with no words.

The parking lot soon came into view. Lorelai shrieked as the first strike of lightning hit the ground and she rushed to his truck, slamming the door shut. Once Luke had joined her in the truck, she turned to face him, instantly laughing at the sight of his now see-through t-shirt.

He smiled and then pointed at her, "Yeah, well, look at you". He gently grasped a small amount of her hair, laughing as he squeezed it and water dripped onto the seat. She clasped her hands together, "Turn on the heat, Luke, I'm freezing!" He complied with no complaints, turning on the ignition and waiting for the truck to warm up, "Just think, twenty-four hours ago you would have done anything to get near a fan."

"I know. We jinxed ourselves big time. And why the hell didn't we bring any extra clothes?!"

Luke threw his hands in the air and laughed, "I don't know!"

She thrust her head onto the back of the seat and sealed her eyes shut, silently kicking herself. She then reopened them, immediately noticing Luke as he smiled softly to nothing or no one in particular. She sat up straight and casually kept her gaze upon him, finding herself smiling too. When he finally looked up to meet her eyes, she felt her cheeks reddening. She looked down but soon returned her gaze and settled for a simple, "Hi."

He returned a smile, and he nodded quietly, "Hi."

They each simultaneously leaned toward each other, allowing their lips to meet in a slow and sensual kiss. Lorelai found her eyelids growing heavy as she tried to open them. She pulled away slightly, leaving her warm breath to play at his lips as she whispered, "I could easily get used to this."

-x-

About an hour later, Luke's truck still resided in the parking lot, and the two of them happily occupied it as the storm slowly blew over. Despite the deafening sound of rain striking the roof of the truck, Lorelai's jubilant laugh could undeniably be heard a mile away.

She tried to speak as the breath in her lungs grew scarce, but it was proving to be very difficult, "Oh... my God! ... Poor Kirk! ... Luke... that's awful!" She was laughing so hard her stomach began to ache.

Luke smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "He asked for it. He brought it upon himself.."

She was finally able to regulate her breath as she straightened her posture, "No, Luke, Kirk did not ask to be shoved into his locker for half of the day! Why didn't anybody help him?!"

Luke spoke very simply, "Kirk didn't have any friends. Even the Trekkies thought he was a creep."

Lorelai shamefully shook her head, "All just because he shaved your hair off..."

"I had a full head of beautiful locks! It took months for me to grow them back!"

She couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at his exclamation, "Well, you should have paid more attention to the amount of alchohol you were consuming before you passed out!"

Luke shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "You're probably right. But it still felt good shoving him in a locker."

Lorelai smiled, "You and Kirk have quite a history."

He nodded, "That we do."

Lorelai repositioned herself in the seat, facing her body completely toward Luke, "So... tell me something else."

He chuckled, "Like what?"

"I don't know... Another funny story."

"I'm all out of funny stories."

"Luke, just tell me something. I'm in the mood to laugh."

Luke smiled and stretched his arm out to turn up the volume of the radio, "You're always in the mood to laugh, just as long as it's at someone else's expense..."

She sat back in her seat and smiled at how right that statement was, "So not true." Her eyes then narrowed as she listened intently to the song that played from the speakers. Within seconds she doubled over in laughter.

Luke looked up at her as if she were crazy, "What the hell are you laughing at?" She didn't answer him right away. He called her name three times before she finally got the words out, "Carly... Simon! You turned the volume up to a Carly Simon song?!"

He shook his head and adverted his eyes to the steering wheel, but he couldn't help but smile. He then looked back up at her, "What? You don't think she's a good singer?"

Once Lorelai had regained control of herself, she looked straight at Luke and tried her best to keep a straight face. It was clear there was something else on her mind, however. He rolled his eyes, "Lorelai, just say what you want to say and be done with it."

She shook her head as a smirk began to break through, "Nothing. I just never knew how much you were in touch with your feminine side."

He threw his hands in the air, "She's a good singer!"

Lorelai spoke very calmly, "_I_ know that. _Rory_ knows that. Even my _mother_ knows that.." her smile grew wider, "I just didn't expect you to know that." She then burst out in another round of laughter.

"Lorelai, cut it out!"

She shook her head as her eyes began to water, "I'm sorry, Luke! I can't help it!"

He muttered quietly, "Last time I ever listen to music with you..."

Her face softened but the smiled still remained visible as she wiped away the few tears. She reached her hand to his bicep as she spoke reassuringly, "Aw, Luke. I'm sorry. Will it make you feel better if I tell you a really embarrassing guilty pleasure of mine?"

"It's not a guilty pleasure!"

She completely disregarded his words, "You know what, I'll get back to you on that one... I'm not sure I can top your obsession with Carly Simon."

"It's not an obsession!"

She sighed when she noticed the look on his face and decided that she had made fun of him enough, "Okay, okay... I'm sorry. Besides... I think it's sexy."

He looked at her questioningly, "You do?"

She gave him a confident smile, "Definitely. Almost as sexy as your bod." Luke rolled his eyes at the compliment, but there was no denying that he was loving every moment of it. The two of them grew silent as the song ended, and an old Nirvana song began softly sounding from the speakers. Lorelai stared out her window, noticing the puddles of rain that formed in various spots around the parking lot. "When do you think it will stop?" she asked, without ever tearing her eyes away.

"I don't know. It could last throughout the rest of the afternoon... into the night... Maybe we should start heading back?"

Lorelai thought for a moment, and then responded, "To _Luke's_."

He agreed, "To _Luke's_."

-x-

Lorelai sat at the diner counter, resting her chin in her hand and impatiently tapping her fingers as she waited for Luke to serve her coffee. He spoke with annoyance in his voice, "If you think that by doing that the water will heat faster, then you need to go back to the first grade..."

She let out an exasperated sigh and whined, "Please hurry, Luke. I've been dying for a cup of coffee for hours now."

He slightly turned away from the coffee maker, "You're dying for a cup of coffee the second after you finish one." He rolled his eyes and pretended to be agitated as he poured Lorelai a cup. He then leaned his back against the counter and crossed his arms over his chest, watching Lorelai's eyes widen in awe after taking the first sip, "Luke, this is exceptional."

He nodded, clearly paying attention to more important things as his eyes softly analyzed her face, "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm not exaggerating. This is really, really good."

He watched Lorelai as she wrapped her hands around the warm ceramic mug, and hovered over the steaming hot liquid. He silently debated whether or not to move closer to her, and finally settled on an answer. He casually maneuvered his way around the counter and took a seat on the stool beside Lorelai.

She slighty turned in her seat to face him, suddenly feeling a shiver pass through her body as her bare knee barely brushed against his knuckles. The reaction of the skin-on-skin contact within this familiar place was making the connection between them surreal. They were alone in the diner, without the sound of waves or the rush of rain and wind, the silence was becoming intimidating. She looked up at him and spoke with shyness in her voice, "I had a lot of fun today."

Luke spoke in softness, "Me too."

Her lips curved into a small smile, "Good."

He returned the gesture, "Good."

His eyes then dropped to the splotches of rain that covered her sweat jacket, and he took notice in the small puddle that formed beneath her seat. He softly chuckled as his knuckles tapped her knee cap, "Lorelai, if you want I can dry your clothes. Or wash them. Or both. I probably have something you can wear until then."

"Well, thank you for insulting my clothing, Luke. You know just how to melt a women's heart". She let out this little quip, but seconds later she found herself walking up the apartment stairs to change into something of his. She felt him close behind her as they climbed the stairs, and she couldn't control the smile that pulled at her lips.

It took a while for them to find anything that she could wear. It seemed like everything he owned was triple her size, yet that was to be expected. They spent twenty minutes searching through all of his drawers and tearing his closets apart, before finally settling on something.

It was around five o'clock when Lorelai had finished taking a shower. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Luke facing the window as he took a sip of water. She softly cleared her throat, revealing an embarrassed smile when Luke turned around to face her, noticing the over-sized blue flannel shirt, and extremely baggy sweatpants that overpowered her. He smiled sincerely, "It's a good look for you."

Lorelai slightly turned her back to him, "I had to tie the pants with an elastic."

"Still a good look for you."

She smiled as he walked over to her, handing her a cup of coffee, "You know me all too well."

He nodded softly and then motioned towards the bathroom, "I'll be out soon. Just sit tight and try not to break anything."

"Aye, aye, Captain."

Lorelai patiently sat at the edge of his bed, sipping her coffee while he took a shower. She tried her best to think of other things, rather than naked Luke in the shower, but that proved to be harder than she thought.

She sat quietly as her eyes glanced around the entire apartment, scanning around the room for a tv. She assumed it was hidden behind something or in a cabinet, seeing as there was not a single one in sight. She never took into consideration the fact that he may not even own one. Nevertheless, without a television to distract her, Lorelai found her body growing weary as she fought to keep her eyes open.

Luke emerged from the bathroom thirty minutes later, clad in sweatpants and a t-shirt. He was surprised when he saw Lorelai laying on his bed, her small frame taking over the complete right side. He glanced at the clock, realizing it was only 5:30. He slowly made his way over to the bed, careful not to put too much pressure on the floorboards, for fear they would creak.

He walked over to the edge of his bed, and he smiled as he stared down at her sleeping body. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with every breath of air that entered and escaped her. He hoped that she was sleeping peacefully, she looked peaceful. He reached his hand forward and lightly swept away the few strands of hair that covered her eyelids. Her body lightly stirred at the feel of his touch, but her eyes remained closed.

Luke then crept across his apartment to the closet, retrieving another blanket. Lorelai was sleeping on top of the blanket that was already on the bed, and he felt no reason to wake her. He draped the blanket over her body, and then made his way to the table where he decided to look through some mail.

* * *

TBC 

Ahh the sexual tension. I know the majority of you were expecting some lovin', but isn't it funner to wait and be strained along? haha I hope so, seeing as that's what I've been doing.


	4. Please Pardon The Interruption

A/N: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M.  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, Luke and Lorelai would have been happily married by season six.

* * *

Chapter Four: Please Pardon The Interruption

Luke sighed as he sealed the last envelope shut, paying bills always caused him to grow tiresome. He leaned back in his chair as he tossed the envelope aside and stretched his back. He began to rub his eyes but looked up just as soon, when he heard rustling coming from the sheets in his bed. He watched as, moments later, Lorelai's head popped up, her curls covering her face completely. He could tell by the continuous murmurs and movements that she was confused as to where she was. He silently laughed as he walked over to the edge of the bed, and sat down next to her.

She felt his body press into the mattress and immediately pushed her hair out of her face. She peered through slitted eyes as Luke smiled at her, and her brows furrowed in confusion when she noticed how dark the room was. She slowly sat up and leaned her head against the headboard, groggily asking, "What time is it?"

"Almost seven o'clock. You were out for a good hour and a half."

She half-whispered, as she brought her hand to her head, "My God..."

"I washed your clothes. They're on the night stand."

She turned her head to the side and noticed the neat pile of clothing, "Oh, thanks."

"No problem." He watched as she yawned deeply and her eyes began to flutter shut. "Lorelai, why don't you just go back to bed?"

She shot her eyes open, causing Luke to smirk, "No. I'm up, I'm awake."

"Honestly, Lorelai..."

"No, Luke. If I go to bed you'll have no one to keep you company."

"I don't care. You look exhausted."

She shook her head and began slipping out from underneath the covers, "Nope, I'm up." She then scooted off the bed and stood in front of Luke, who turned to face her, "Really, I'm up."

He laughed as she held his shoulders for balance, "Whatever you say."

She looked down at him as he remained on the bed, "What should we do? You don't want me to leave, right?" He brought his hands to either side of her waist, looking up at her, "No. Of course I don't want you to leave."

She smiled as she hesitantly dipped her head down, her curls dangling all around his face as her lips met his in a soft kiss, "Good." She smiled in thanks as she kissed his lips, never believing their friendship would escalate to his lips skillfully pressing upon her own.

She smiled against his mouth when she felt his hands slithering under her shirt, and once again resting around her waist. She decided she'd make him wait a while longer, and laughed with pleasure as she pulled away, "I'm in the mood for pie..."

She turned on her heels and headed for the kitchen, never noticing Luke's eyes sealing shut from impatience. She didn't have to see though, she knew the teasing was causing him aggravation. He silently spoke to himself, this woman will be the death of me.

He unwillingly joined her in the kitchen of his apartment, where she peeked in his fridge for something to eat. Lorelai turned to see Luke grabbing a plate and a fork, and then she spotted the pie on the counter. He cut her a big slice, and then handed her the plate.

She shined a smile and then hopped on the counter, swinging her legs as she enjoyed each bite. Luke playfully rolled his eyes and leaned against the counter, dropping his gaze to the floor as his arms crossed over his chest. He found himself becoming lost in thought, as the only sound that filled the room was the sound of rain hitting the roof, and Lorelai licking her fingers.

She broke the silence, "Want a bite?"

He lifted his head toward Lorelai and smiled as she held her fork out to him, "No, thanks."

"Fine, but you're missing out..." her eyes dropped back down to her piece of pie.

Luke didn't say anything after that. He just continued to study her face. He strained his eyes in the darkness, the windows providing little light. She then looked up and caught him staring at her. She revealed an embarrassed smile, and adverted her gaze. She then timidly spoke, "Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

Lorelai hesitated before setting her plate down beside her. Her hands fell in her lap as her eyes concentrated hard on them, "Um, I'm just wondering... why didn't you ever say anything to me? After Rachel left, I mean."

The expression immediately changed in Luke's face as he muttered, "Oh, I don't know. I just... never got the chance, you know? Too much time passed. And then there was... Max."

"Oh." Lorelai looked back down at her hands, "Wow, that explains a lot."

"Does it?"

"Well, now I know why you didn't want me to marry him." Luke just nodded his head and avoided her eyes. "I was feeling the same, Luke. I just didn't know you were."

He nodded and quietly asked, "And now?"

Lorelai slipped off the counter, and then swiftly moved to stand in front of him, a mere five inches away. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his lips, and her eyes slightly closed at the feel of his hand once again slipping beneath her flannel. His fingers lightly traced circles on the smooth skin of her stomach, causing every muscle in her body to loosen under his touch. She opened her eyes and spoke quietly, "And now, I'd say, the time is right," her voice dropped to a whisper as his movements took complete control over her, "to... start... something."

Luke slid his hand to the nape of her neck, and his eyes burned straight into hers before he pulled her in for a sensual kiss, his tongue slowly slipping between her parted lips and skimming over hers.

Her hand gently held onto his arm as he tangled his fingers in her curls. He then deepened the kiss, as he drew her closer into him, bringing her body flush to his. The kiss soon became urgent, and the wait to feel her skin against his was unbearable. He grazed a kiss on her collar bone as he slowly unbuttoned the flannel shirt, revealing Lorelai to be wearing nothing underneath. His hands brushed down her sides and roamed to her back, the flannel shirt completely unbuttoned, yet still on her.

Her hands desperately tugged at his t-shirt as she urged him to take it off, in one motion he lifted it over his head and tossed it on the floor. She could feel the heat penetrating from his body even before she pressed her breasts against his chest, eliciting a groan from deep within him.

She urgently recaptured his lips with her own, as her hands traced the muscles of his back and slid around his protruding shoulder blades. She moaned softly into his mouth as he began to masterfully caress her breasts, her nipples hardening under his touch.

Luke kissed her softly on the lips once more before trailing kisses down her jaw, her neck, and then down the valley between her breasts. Her fingers tangled in his hair as his warm breath surrounded her right nipple. She found her eyes rolling back, and she silently wondered how much longer she could remain standing.

Luke suddenly stopped and turned his head to the door. Lorelai's eyes followed his motions, and she too heard the sound of footsteps trudging up the stairs. His eyes widened as he whispered harshly, "Jess." 

"Shit." Lorelai gasped as she buttoned the flannel as fast as she could, sure of the fact that the buttons were in the wrong holes. She crossed her arms over her chest just in case, and brought her fingers up to hide her swollen lips. She then looked up at Luke who already had his shirt on.

As the door flung open and the light switched on, Lorelai and Luke jumped an immediate two feet apart. Jess gave them a strange look before walking to the other side of the apartment and jumping on his bed, his headset permanently attached to his ears.

Lorelai swiped away the few strands of hair that stuck to her forehead as she whispered breathlessly to Luke, "God, that was close."

He nodded quickly and shoved his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants, "Yeah." He stared at her for a few moments before tearing his eyes away, using every ounce of his being to not smash his nephew's head through a wall.

* * *

TBC

gilmoreintraining: Hah, hopefully I fulfilled your needs of "upping the rating" a little. Don't worry, there's more where that came from. Thanks for the review!

flirtswithdisaster: Thanks for continuously reviewing, like always! I hope you reread the last chapter because I made some slight changes after you reviewed (ex. Luke didn't end up going to bed). Just some little changes, but it could have made this chapter a little confusing if you didn't reread the third. Just letting you know, thanks again!

windsong09: Hah, yeah that was a fun part to write. I have plans to bring that little story back into this fanfic a little later. Hopefully it all works out as planned. Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking this story.


End file.
